


12 Days of Dominic

by Yvette_Vantosh



Series: Friendship or Relationship? [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette_Vantosh/pseuds/Yvette_Vantosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An IRL story inspired fanfic cause why not?<br/>I hope you like this Dappy Banany!<br/>MERRY CHRISTMAS!</p>
<p>P.S. I'm sorry I couldn't finish this because I kinda decided to make it a series for you ^.^</p></blockquote>





	12 Days of Dominic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dapper_Banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapper_Banana/gifts).



FIRST DAY (Matthew):

 

I was intrigued with the idea. But when I was finally doing it, I was mortified at the thought of being with this man for 12 days in his house; doing something that best friends shouldn't do. I wasn't ready for this since it's my first time to do such a disturbing thing. It wasn't really planned and it just happened. Now I'm here, watching my best friend about to take his shirt off with an ominous music informing me of what's to come.

I wasn't paying attention at all except at the thin golden line between his pants and his shirt. I did pay attention when Dominic's hand stopped at the hem of his shirt much to my disappointment. And he finally spoke,

"Are you sure about this Matt? You should back out now because once we start; we can never stop until it's done."

I looked at his face and he raised his eyebrows at me. Dumbfounded, I started stuttering gibberish words,"O-of-of course I-II am fine ca-ause I did sa-say I will do it… Right? Ri-right Dom… Dominic?"

Dom shook his head and let his hands fall to the sides and sighed, "God damn it Bellamy, I told you this was a bad idea." He did say that when I volunteered to do this… thing. I didn't even give it much thought when I suddenly suggested that I am a perfect candidate to his desperate desire; cause I too am desperate honestly. I shook my head in denial that I am not ready for this. Truth be told, I am not ready for this shit.

"Oh I am so ready for this Dom." _I am most certainly not._

"You're lying Matt." Dominic turned his back on me and started walking towards the door whilst ruffling his head in annoyance and he grumbled, “I bloody well know you are."

I was pleased to know that he knows me more than anyone else. What I am not pleased about is, it had to be now when I don't want him to know I am lying. I grew a pair and I pulled him hard towards the bed by his trouser belt. While I yanked him, he yelped in surprise which made my cock twitch inside my pants. He looked at me with a startled face and turned into a filthy smirk. He slowly rose up. His eyes darkened with desire which made me gulp nervously; losing all my courage to even dominate him. _Shit._

"I see you're a little nervous there Matty." Dominic drawled and I gasped, feeling a little turned on at the change of his tone. I honestly do not know what to do so I just licked my lips to give him a subtle message to continue. He got the message and he suddenly grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me vigorously. His mouth is so cotton like and his dominance over the kiss made my legs feel like jelly. But at first, I couldn't respond to his kiss, I felt that his body tensed and his kisses were suddenly gone soft which made me a little guilty. _Oh shit. He might think I'm not enjoying this._ I suddenly gave in and kissed him back. I felt his lips smirk and he pushed me back. I took a sharp intake of my breath and looked at him in confusion. Then he was taking his plain black shirt off and he threw it on top of his telly.

_Joseph stop fucking Mary look at those fucking muscles._

I guess Dominic noticed I was staring at his smashing muscles cause Dominic clicked his tongue and said, “This isn't a muscle museum Sweet Heart."

_Wait… DID HE JUST FUCKING CALL ME SWEET HEART?!?!_

"Are you really going to use our own songs for reference?" I asked him both with amazement and embarrassment. He put on a shit-eating grin on his face and drawled, "Oh fuck yes I will love."

_Okay… now it's FUCKING LOVE?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???_

"Well, I would certainly love you to cum in my cave now."

_This just got weird._

I don't know how he did it but I was in a sudden partial paralysis when he placed his lust filled eyes on me. I managed not to show any hints of anxiety… I think. He started moving excruciatingly slow. I sat still and gripped the navy blue sheets that I know will soon be blotched by our white and transparent secretion. Oh my god, I'm going to be fucked by my own best friend. His head is now near my crotch area and he looked at it and giggled.

"Can I see your lolly Matty?" He looked up with unabashed expression. He seems to enjoy being a little tease. Does he really think he's the only one who can be a tease?

"No." I simply answered with a challenging smirk. I knew it was game-on when he used that same dirty smile he uses when a hard-to-get girl is trying her best not to give in. He crawled higher and his face is now right in front of my face. He smiled and suddenly dry humped on my crotch. I gasped at the sudden contact. He laughed and did it again. This time, I groaned at the amazing friction Dominic did. He bitch faced and got off me. I whined in confusion and desperation.

_I want more…_

He stood up and looked at me with faux empathy, "Shame. You didn't want me to see your lolly. Now who will lick your lolly now?" He tapped his fingers on his cheeks. He then shrugged and he popped his button on unzipped his trousers with his left hand and he smiled innocently and convincingly blushed.

"Sorry! I'm just feeling a little hard." And he inserted his hand in his pants and he started rubbing his own erection. I couldn't explain why but my own erection is starting to weep at the sight of my best friend wanking himself. Dominic threw his head back and he's showing off his magnificent neck and collar bone which made me bit my lip.

_He should be a neck porn star._

Dominic started breathing shallowly and he wrapped his fingers around his length and he groaned pornographically. I couldn't stop myself so I started unbuttoning my trousers and I unzipped myself and I grabbed my own length and stifled my groan at the pleasure my long fingers are giving me. He doesn't know it but I can see that he is discreetly making that smirk of victory he always pulls when he knows that he won.

_It's time to play the game._

What happened next was quite blurry but the next thing I know, he's kissing me fiercely and he's grinding his crotch on my crotch and frankly, it feels fucking great. I groaned loudly and he stopped. I looked at him with confusion brewing on my face. He got off me and when I was about to protest, he is cuffing me on the headboard and I asked, "Dom! What the fu-"

"Make me wait and I will make you wait worse." And he cuffed my last hand. I pulled both my hands but it was greatly restrained. Dominic smirked and he took something from his drawer. And he pulled out what seems to be a set of feathers on a stick; partridge feathers.

"What the fuck Dom." I was trying to think of what the sod does he want to do with those feathers.

"I figured that having a theme for our… thing… will actually make it more fun." He stroked the feathers and he looked at me with a glint in his eyes. He pointed the tip of the feather at the tip of my weeping cock and the light touch made me shiver and undulate violently. He chuckled and said lowly, "Oh how delightful it is to see you like this Bellamy." I glared and growled at him. He did it again and I did the same thing again.

"Fuck you Dom!" I grunted when a particular stroke from the feathers made my insides explode.

"Wait until the twelfth day Hun." And he strokes the feather at my right nipple and I cried out loud and I scowled at him.

"Stop being a fucking tease you git!" I spat through my gritted teeth; pretending to be angry but in fact, I love what he's doing. He smirked and sighed.

"Not a nice name call for a person that's giving you pleasure." He slowly traced the feathers lower and lower and he was about to reach my cock when… he stopped.

_What the fuck is he doing?_

I waited but he kept staring at those feathers. I was about to speak when he spoke in a toneless voice, "Why did you agree to this Matt." It wasn't even like a question; it sounded like a statement of complaint and regret.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to avoid answering but he keeps pushing me.

"Why?" His voice became irritated and I just had to not answer that. It was all silent for a minute or two. Until he stood up and walked away from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I quickly asked whilst pulling my bound hands that created metallic noises from the bedposts. He looked back with dead eyes and dully said,"I won't continue unless you answer me." I struggled whilst he continued walking towards his couch in the room. His unclothed back was so fucking magnificent at the pale light of the moon. His arse bounced a little on every step he took. I stopped struggling to check him out. Then when he realized that I stopped struggling, he looked back at me and I am thankful that I can see his serene cock; albeit it's not erected. He realized where I'm looking and he smirked at me.

"Liking what you're seeing?" He waggled his eyebrows and I smiled filthily towards him and answered, "Oh why yes of course I like what I am seeing. In fact, my length is starting to get hurt from the sight of your beautiful knob." He chuckled and he shook his head.

"I am still waiting for your answer on the other question Bellamy." I groaned and said, "Cause why not Dom?" He rolled his eyes and he continued walking to his couch.

He sat on it and he looked at me with waiting eyes. I rolled my eyes and dropped my head on the pillow, accepting defeat. "I agreed to this because…" he leaned closer from the anticipation and I smiled wickedly, "because why not Dom?" He groaned and snarled, "Just fucking tell me Matt!"

I really wanted to tell him why. Why you ask? Because I want to taste him. And I was finally given a chance. A chance to at least taste someone I truly loved. But I can't tell him that because he's my best friend and I don't want to ruin 20 years of friendship.

"I just found you hot. That's all." I regretted saying that as it escaped my lips. His face will forever sear in my mind. Even if he tries to cover his disappointed expression, I'll always see it. I don't know if it's a curse or a blessing really; knowing everything about your best friend. He smiled tightly and just nodded. It hurt me to see him like this. He stood up and he replaced his tight smile with a filthy smirk.

"Where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> An IRL story inspired fanfic cause why not?  
> I hope you like this Dappy Banany!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry I couldn't finish this because I kinda decided to make it a series for you ^.^


End file.
